


In That Little Back Bedroom

by feveredpitch



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feveredpitch/pseuds/feveredpitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones takes Jim home to Georgia for the holidays to meet his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In That Little Back Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricechex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/gifts).



_You are doing this for Bones._  
 _You are doing this for Bones._  
 _You are doing this for Bones._

This had been Jim’s mantra playing through his head on repeat since they got to Georgia two days earlier. Bones had tried to keep telling him that it wasn't a big deal to spend the holidays there, but Jim knew better. He knew that even though Bones would appreciate wherever they spent the holidays as long as they were together, he wanted to be at home with his family. Hell, as long as Jim is with Bones, he will tag along anywhere.

He knew Bones was stressed the entire trip and he tried to calm him down as much as possible. Of course he was going to be anxious - this was his family. He knew Bones was more nervous for his sake than his own. He wanted his family to like Jim - and Jim wanted to make a good first impression.

It only took five minutes for Jim to understand why Bones' anxiety levels were sky high. No one was so crass as to vocalize their distaste at Bones’ guest, but Jim could sense the disapproval in every stare. Five minutes was all it took for Jim to wish that he had listened to Bones, for once in his life. All he could do was take a deep breath. Five days. He could handle this - he was James Kirk, for God’s sake!

They were all gathered in the McCoy’s sitting room on Christmas Eve, laughing and drinking. It was a good time until the alcohol got to be too much for some family members, as the glares in Jim and Bones’ direction became more pointed and the whispers became a little louder. A snide comment Jim over heard from Aunt Doris was the last straw and Jim almost snapped.

“Jocelyn must’ve gotten Leo’s balls in the divorce too." She said in not so hushed whisper to Uncle Henry across the room. "Only explanation for all of this,” 

He couldn't stand there and listen to them anymore, so he quietly excused himself to their bedroom. Unfortunately, it was just off the main sitting room so he could hear the whispers as they got louder and louder.

"Damn, Leo - you get so low after the divorce, couldn't even find an ugly girl to take you on? I suppose you gotta work your standards back up."

He didn't even know these people and it was getting to him. He couldn't even imagine how Bones felt. Hell, and he just stranded him in there alone. What kind of boyfriend was he?

As he turned around to go face the crowd, he jumped at the sight of Bones in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but any words that came out were muffled as Bones’ lips reached his.

"Shh, darlin’ don’t say a word. Don’t listen to them, I got you." Bones gently pried Jim’s mouth open and slid his tongue in, coaxing a soft moan out of him.

Bones’ hands wandered down softly stroking down Jim’s ribs, feeling him shiver beneath his fingertips. Jim was so lost in the sensation, he didn't even realize Bones was walking them back to the bed.

"Bones, are you crazy? We can’t do this here, your family is less than 10 feet away from us!" Jim tried to protest, but his argument died in his throat as he watched Bones strip for him. "Aunt Doris would have a heart attack if she heard us fucking in here."

"Well, then," Bones’ voice dropped a couple octaves, which really wasn't fair because he knew what that did to Jim, "you best stay real quiet then, for poor old Aunt Doris."

Jim could sense the teasing tone in Bones’ voice and quickly abandoned any further argument in favor of stripping out of his clothes quickly and joining Bones on the bed. Jim started crawling towards the headboard, but Bones stopped him.

"Nuh uh, sugar, come down here." Bones turned him around so he was on his knees facing the door that was still slightly cracked. "This way if someone happens to waltz in, they get a glimpse of how pretty your face is when I’m fucking you."

With a quick movement he didn't know he possessed, Jim placed himself at the foot of the bed where Bones wanted him, knees spread out wide, ass up in the air as an offering to his lover.

Bones took a few moments to run his hands appreciatively over Jim’s ass, always taking advantage of every moment like this that he got. He reached under the pillow where he had stashed their lube the first night they got to Georgia and generously coated his fingers before sliding one into Jim.

Jim honestly never realized he had a voyeuristic kink until that moment. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, someone walking in on them. While Bones slid a second finger in, then a third, stretching Jim out so he could slide in easily, Jim stared through that tiny crack, almost willing someone to briefly glance in here to see what they were doing.

He was so lost in this temporary daydream that he didn't even notice when Bones removed his fingers and started to slide his cock into him at an agonizingly slow pace. He took a deep breath through his nose while Bones sank into him.

“I knew you’d like that." He must have been able to read Jim’s thoughts because when Bones was fully seated in him, he leaned into Jim’s ear whispering, "Kknew you would love the idea of someone seeing you like this. Seeing me claiming your ass like this. Letting everyone know you are mine.”

Bones punctuated his last statement by almost pulling completely out and slamming into Jim, forcing him to shove his fist in his mouth to keep from screaming out. His pace didn't relent, almost like he was daring Jim to break his silence. Like he wanted everyone to hear him scream.

Jim could feel the taste of blood slowly fill his mouth as he bit his tongue to keep from crying out. But as his orgasm started to build, he knew it was going to be difficult to keep from shouting. Bones, knowing the signs of his body so well, obviously knew this too. Covering Jim’s mouth with his hand, his thrusts become harder and more deliberate.

"Shh, darlin’ you gotta be quiet, don’t want ‘em to hear us do you? Don’t want someone walking in on us like this, you writhing moaning under me like a filthy whore." Those words were all it took for Jim to come harder than he thought possible without Bones laying a single finger on his dick.

He came so hard me must have blacked out for a minute or two because the next thing Jim knew, Bones was already half dressed again and gently cleaning him with a wet washcloth. Jim slowly opened his eyes and stared at Bones in disbelief.

"You alright there, darlin’?" Bones asked him with a smirk that told Jim he already knew the answer

He couldn't answer, instead weakly raising his hand up in a ‘thumbs up’ gesture. Bones just chuckled and curled up next to Jim in bed, throwing Jim’s clothes on top of him.

"I know you, kid. You've got too big of a heart. Sometimes you care too much. I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, but you’ve got to learn when to let things go. This is my family - I know the things they say can be upsetting, but try not to take any of it too close to heart. Just remember the important things. You and me, kid."

Jim reached over and grabbed Bones’ hand, bringing his fingers up to his lips so he could kiss the tips of every one. Every time Bones made a statement like that - every time he showed Jim just how confident he was in their relationship, it made Jim speechless.

So instead of ruining the moment, he decided on a change of topic. 

“I suppose I should get dressed and get back out there.”

Bones sighed deeply, both at the thought of facing his family again and at Jim’s skirting around his emotions, “I s’pose you’re right.”

"So, do you think they know what we were in here doing" Bones asked Jim while they finished putting their clothes back on.

Jim opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Uncle Henry shouting from the next room, “Y’all do know that god damn bed creaks louder than the crickets on a summer’s night, don’t cha?”

Bones face flushed bright red as Jim held the door open for him, “Well, Leo - after you.”


End file.
